The love Game
by Raven325
Summary: A B-day request to Arashi wolf princess from vampygurl402. Happy birthday hope you enjoy the day... this is a Seth/Joey story about how our favorite priest asked our little puppy something important, what will it be? Can you guess. Please read i know you will love it


**Raven: hey, hey, hey sorry for posting this sooo late, but I was enjoying my b-day and it is awesome, this was written by my sister please check out her stories her name is Lara'tjie and please ignore the word play with he and I ;)**

**Joey: yeah, yeah this is a B-day request from ****vampygurl402 to ****Arashi wolf princess**

**Raven: enjoy your birthday, hope it was awesome and you will have the best years to come**

**Seth: Please R&amp;R and enjoy the story **

**Raven: OH and just to say Seth and Seto both own Kaiba corp. and are brothers… hehe**

Oh, what a day, Joey thought as he ran a hand through his unruly dirty blonde locks. It had been a hard day at the office of Atlas Corp. Ironically it's my boyfriend's rival in the business world. My boss, Dartz, had been driving me up the walls again. He gave me so much work to do that I had to bring some of the paperwork home with me. Again.

Home. That sounds so unreal to hear that. About four months ago Seth asked me to move in with him and I said yes. And to make it clear… Seth is rich as hell because of his brother's gaming company that he helps in running. So when I was first invited to his house I got lost in the mansion so quick it took me two hours to find my way back to the game room.

Joey sighed as he walked through the gates of the estate. He nodded to the guards who greeted him back with enthusiasm and then made his way to the door. Without even bothering to catch his breath after running up the stairs he went straight to the kitchen and started to make a strong mug of coffee which he sipped on his way to Seth's study. Seth was for a week in America on a business trip and so he started doing any work that he brought home in his study.

He sat down with a heavy sigh in the comfortable chair and pulled out the folders of the paperwork that he brought home. Suddenly the computer screen in front of him bleeped before the screen suddenly blinked to life.

Oh, Seth sent me an e-mail…on his own computer. How the heck did he even know I was in his study! That's just creep.

Shrugging at Seth's weird ability to always know what I seem to be doing, I clicked on "view" and a pop-up message with a blue-printed link popped up on the screen.

_**Good evening Joey-Love.**_

_**I hope you had a fine day and did not miss me as much but I can't exactly say the same, I miss you too much to say that I had a good day.**_

_**I was in boring meetings all day and all I could think of was you. So with you in mind I started on a new game with only a tiny bit of help but I first want you to test out the first few levels and tell me what you think before I complete it. **_

_**Hope you enjoy and remember to view it with an open mind and always tell the truth on what you think.**_

_**Love **_

_**Your Seth**_

That was so sweet and I'm still blushing at the miss-you-too-much part of the e-mail. Without hesitation Joey clicked on the link and the screen went black again for a second or two before a very irritating tune of "I know a song that gets on every body's nerves" starts to play. Really? A menu popped up next in words of dark brown soil and leaves sticking out. What kind of game is this? Then the name appeared slowly stating loudly "Can a mutt catch the cat?"

What. The. Hell…is this?

Shaking my head I clicked on the START and the screen changed to that of a golden retriever dog standing on its hind legs with a big fish net in its front paws. The scene was that of a big road in a nice neighbourhood and cats were scattered everywhere. A bar came up next to the dog's head and a strangely familiar voice stated for me to type in a name for the "mutt".

A voice in the back of my head said that Seth had Seto's help on making this "game".

Quickly I typed in my name before the voice could say anything more. Next was how to play the game. All I had to do was catch some cats until my life-bar is full and from there I will proceed in level, each level getting more difficult.

I quickly caught about five cats, and after I tried in capturing a big blue haired cat and it asking me if "that is all you mutt can do?" I made it to the next level.

Next I had to capture up to ten cats, and let me tell you…that was not easy stuff. What the hell of a game is this anyway?

I clicked on "proceed to third level" and was doing fine until I captured my second cat. I was rewarded with a golden star…and a pop-up video.

Curiosity got the better of me and I clicked on the star. Immediately the screen was in video play mode. The video began at my high-school. Weird. Was that Bakura's voice in the background?

"Okay, this is Bakura here and this is called blackmail-video. I am about to film my "_**best friend"**_, Seth, going to ask Joey out."

What?

The video-camera stumbled a bit as Bakura ran like a spy from building to building. Then the camera climbed a tree and hit as many branches as what the tree owned before the screen settled on me and Seth whom was sitting on a bench behind the school.

Okay, this is beyond weird! When did those idiots ever get this when I knew Seth and I never saw them? I saw myself looking at me and Seth having a normal conversation, until he stopped and looked away. That was when I thought I had said something wrong and begged him to forgive me. I saw him stand up and kneel in front of me and I heard his words of love and then the pleasing phrases of asking me to be his boyfriend.

The video ended and I was in such a daze that I almost got killed but a cat. Quickly I caught another cat...and another pop-up video came up. I quickly clicked on it. This time it was a video on when Seth tried teaching me how to dance on "The clapping song" which had us laughing up a storm and left us with black and blue feet that night.

What is happening? Where did these videos come from? Emotions swirled through me making me laugh and cry at the same time while watching.

When the video ended another cat just sat there so Joey didn't even have to go and hunt for cat. The third video was when Joey was taken to the mall. Everyone had come along but Joey just couldn't remember for the life of him if he saw Bakura with the video-camera. The video began where I said that I didn't want to have such expensive things and Seth commenting that that was the whole point of the shopping trip, it's to buy me things that I want because he wants to spoil me.

That day was when I made everyone carry shopping bags for up to all the shops in the big mall. I giggled in my seat as Bakura filmed from a bit away, making the camera tilt a few odd ways because of the two or three shopping bags in his hands.

After the video ended another cat just stood there, waiting to be captured. The next video began behind a plastic chair. Bakura's voice popped up and stated loudly that today"s video is the ultimate blackmail video footage because that "bastard, Seth, couldn't skate to save his life".

The video camera lifted up showing the ice skating arena and then zoomed in on the middle where I was holding up Seth as his knees touched each other and his skates were at odd angles.

I laughed out loud as I watched from another point of view how I teached Seth how to ice skate and how he fell and sometimes pulling me down with him. Without realising tears began to pour from my eyes as I watched the sences. It felt so surreal to watch the moments we shared, all the emotions playing in front of me made me realize how much I love him and how good the times we have with each other is.

The next video had me laughing and crying loudly. The video began at a party. Everyone was dancing and the music blared loudly. The camera turned around to give a view of the place but then it went past me and Seth as we crept to the door and slipped out. The camera went passed us but then suddenlly backtracked to land at the door where our backs disappeared.

Oh boy.

Bakura, with camera in hand, followed after us. We came back in view where we walked on the sandy beach under the moonlight but we turned around. I remember that we tought we heard something. The camera was suddenly surrounded but bubbles and water and an arm that belonged to Bakura.

Was he swimming? Oh God, he hid in the water to spy on us! Bastard, I can't believe the idiot would do that! Wait until I tell Ryou, that will sort him out for sure!

Bakura followed us as we walked under the moonlight all the way out of sight from the party. It was quiet and serene. Seth and I stopped and sat down watching the waves hit the shore. I could see Seth and I talking and laughing as the camera stayed on us. That was a really romantic night for me because I had fallen asleep curled up on his lap. I had woken up next to him as he held me tightly, it really was a good night.

And no wonder Bakura had gotten sick, it was because he was swimming in ice cold water just to film us for blackmail. I am so glad karma had got to him.

I was sniffing by the time the screen went black. I thought it was the last one but suddenly the screen turned back on to a video. It was Seth adjusting the camera. He sighed as if he was nervous.

'Ok, Joey. Now that you've seen these videos that I have blackmailed out of Bakura I want to tell you why I have showed them to you. I didn't just want to tell you that we had good times, I wanted to show them to you so you could see for yourself. I love you. And I'm sure that I always will. Having you move to my house sounded like a good idea at the time but after a while I realized it's not enough. I want to be able to know that you'll always be with me. I want you to mine and claiming to be your boyfriend just isn't cutting it anymore. So I made a few...calls and everything was set. But then I realized that I need to do this face-to-face instead of through the computer, so I was...' Seth stopped and glared at something behind the camera.

'Was forced to do it like this... Somebody wanted me too do this right and the brat's puppy-eyes are like sorcery, you have to cave, and with a bit of help I thought of this.'

Thought of what?

'I need to to turn around for me now.'

Slowly I weeled the chair around...and there stood Seth in all his glory...while I thought he was in America.

Seth took a deep breath and then continoued where the video left off,

'I relised that having you near me just isn't enough anymore, I want to know that no matter what you'll always be mine.'

I didn't even realize that I stood up until Seth walked up to me and kneeled infront of me. He looked up at me with determined eyes and then asked,

'Joey, my love, will you do me the utmost honor of being mine forever by marring me?'

I stopped beathing. It was a full half a minute before I realized that I have to say something and the only words that I could form was:

'YES! Yes, I'll marry you and be yours forever.'

I believe that was one of the best days of my life...if only Bakura filmed it.

.

.

.

Only later did I find out that he did filmed it, I didn't even see him in the room. It was kind of funny how I came to it. Seth was growling at the computer screen in his office. And I mean like growling with the intent to kill, almost like a feral dragon. It was then that I saw the huge title: The Bastard Finally Asked the Mutt...

And the video of me playing the "game" and watching the videos and then Seth asking me was playing right underneath it.

Let's just say Bakura couldn't walk for a month.

**Raven: hope it was great please R&amp;R and again enjoy your birthday**


End file.
